


Sir? ...Dad?

by Kiranagi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adoption, Alex doesn't know how to do feelings, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, And the second time she hasn't been physically here, George Washington is a Dad, Martha is the best mom, Mostly Fluff, Multi, SO MUCH FAMILY FLUFF, She'll be in a fic at some point haha, This is the second time Martha's been mentioned, Would you even call it angst idk, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiranagi/pseuds/Kiranagi
Summary: Alexander just remembered his past life... How will this affect his relationship with his parents?





	Sir? ...Dad?

**Author's Note:**

> I just noticed this got over 50 Kudos??? Thank you so much!!

George sips his coffee as he glances at the newspaper. _'It's so quiet without Martha here... Alexander won't be up for another hour, at least....'_

 

When his son walks into the room not five minutes later, George stares at him in surprise, "Oh, good morning, son. I didn't expect to see you up for a while."

 

Alexander snaps seemingly without thought, "Don't call me son."

 

Something cold coils in the pit of George's stomach, and he sets his coffee down as he swallows thickly, "Wh-what?"

 

Alexander bites his lip and falls into a painfully familiar stance, arms set neatly behind his back, "S-sorry, Sir. I had my revelation not too long ago, and I'm a bit scrambled."

 

George recognizes the feeling as soon as he hears Alexander's words. Fear. "Y-you can relax... We're n-not in the army any more..."

 

Alexander nods a little and slowly relaxes, though he looks a bit concerned, "Is something wrong, Sir?"

 

George winces a little, then shakes his head, "N-no, I'm fine... You don't need to call me S-Sir, you know..."

 

Alexander frowns, "It would be odd to call you anything else, Sir."

 

George looks away, "O-oh..." He stands up, "I-I'm going to go lie down for a bit, I think..."

 

Alexander opens his mouth to respond, but George is already gone, leaving the room feeling strangely cold.

 

Alexander swallows thickly and hugs himself a little. _'Why do I feel like I've done something horribly wrong...?'_

 

* * *

 

**_Two hours later_ **

 

Alexander is snapped out of his writing haze as his phone starts ringing, and he just stares at it blankly for a moment before picking it up and answering it, "H-hello...?"

 

Martha's warm voice quickly greets him, **"Hello, sweetheart! How's your day been?"**

 

Alexander shoves aside the instinctive urge to call her 'mom', albeit a bit reluctantly, "I, uh, h-had my revelation... Ma'am." He practically forces the last word out, wondering why his chest feels so tight.

 

He can practically _feel_ Martha's frown through the phone, **"Don't call me ma'am, Alexander. Just because you remembered your previous life, it doesn't change the fact that George and I are your parents, does it?"**

 

Alexander shakes his head before remembering she can't see him, "...N-no... I-I just..."

 

**"You just what?"**

 

Alexander swallows thickly, "H-he... He knew wh-who I was...?"

  
  
Martha's voice softens, **"Yes, sweetheart. We both know who you used to be. George recognized you, that day at the orphanage... That's how he knew your name."**

 

Alexander smiles a tiny bit at the memory, "Is that wh-why you guys adopted me...?"

 

Martha chuckles, **"Honestly, yes. George took one look at you, at the boy he's always thought of as a son, in a place like** _ **that,**_ **and I knew that we wouldn't be leaving without doing copious amounts of paperwork. I've never once regretted it, though."**

 

Alexander struggles to swallow around the lump that's suddenly in his throat, "A-always thought of as a s-son...?"

 

 **"Of course! George has loved you since the war, though I don't know exactly when he started to see you that way... He was always upset when you snapped at him about calling you son."** She chuckles, **"I remember, a couple weeks after we adopted you. Little four-year-old you calling him 'daddy' for the first time, and then trying to figure out why he started crying... He was so happy that day."**

 

Alexander has gone dead silent, widening his eyes as he replays the earlier scene in his mind. _'Oh no...'_

 

Martha sounds a bit worried again, **"Sweetheart? Is something wrong...?"**

 

Alexander's voice trembles, "I-I... I think I s-screwed up, m-mom..."

 

A door shuts, and Martha's voice is a bit more clear, **"What happened...?"**

 

Alexander grips his desk with his free hand, trembling a little himself, "E-earlier, I-I wasn't thinking.... I s-snapped at h-him again and called him S-Sir and said i-it'd be w-weird to call him a-anything else... I-I was still t-trying to process e-everything and-"

 

Martha interrupts him, **"Alexander, do you see George as a father?"**

 

Alexander is quiet for a few moments, but when he speaks, there's no hesitation in his voice, "Yes."

 

Martha's voice is firm, **"Then go talk to him.** _ **Now.**_ **That man loves you more than anything else, don't cause him more unnecessary pain by hesitating."**

 

Alexander nods and drops his phone, rushing to his parents' room.

 

Martha smiles and hangs up. _'We'll all have a lot to talk about when I get home, but I think they'll be okay until then.'_

 

* * *

 

Alexander hesitates outside the slightly open door, then pushes it open and creeps inside, "D-dad...?"

 

George sucks in a breath, then lets out a humorless chuckle, sitting on the bed with his back to Alexander, "You talked t-to Martha, d-didn't you...?"

 

Alexander nods and steps closer to him, "Dad, I-I..."

 

George shakes his head a little, "S-Alexander, you don't h-have to call me that..." He takes a shaky breath, lifting his hand to wipe away the fresh tears welling up in his eyes, "I-if you don't s-see me that way, th-then I'm not going to-"

 

George is cut off by Alexander climbing on the bed in front of him and hugging him tightly, "Dad, I-I'm so sorry... I w-was all screwed up, a-and I wasn't th-thinking right, and I'm so, s-so sorry... Please don't b-be upset..."

 

George just stares at him for a moment, then hugs him back, pulling his son closer.

 

Alexander buries his face in George's chest, "I love y-you, dad. I-I really do..."

 

George kisses his head, smiling a little, "I-I... I love you too, son..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know where this came from. I was having trouble with the other two fics I'm trying to write, and suddenly this popped in my head haha.  
> This is in no way related to my other reincarnation universe, and I probably won't do anything with this particular universe. Unless someone wants me to! I mostly just wanted to write some short fluff.  
> And yes, George was basically sulking for two hours. I feel like he would do that if he felt like he had lost his son.  
> Let me know if you'd like to see more! I hope you liked this! ^-^  
> (And I'm sorry I blanked on a title again XD)


End file.
